Une nouvelle vie ?
by Veuve Noir
Summary: Derek Hale a vu sa vie être détruit par Kate Argent. 6 ans plus tard, il revient à Beaon hills. Maintenant il vit heureux dans une belle maison avec Chris Argent, son fils adoptive Isaac et Allison Argent la fille de Chris. Mais quand Kate revient et sème le trouble sera t-il capable d'y survivre ou Kate tuera le dernier des Hale ?
1. Chapter 1

Chris Argent /Derek Hale

Le changement

**Pov Chris **

_Love Trust Respect_

Il nous a fallu 2 ans pour arriver au point où je pourrais sortir du lit sans que Derek se réveille en sursaut, prêt à se battre et à défendre. Maintenant, Derek se déplaçait vers l'espace chaud que je laissais et enfouir son visage dans mon oreiller. Sans qu'il aille besoin de me le dire je sais que mon odeur le réconforte.c'est moment où Derek pourrait dormir alors que je me dirigeais à la cuisine brasser un pot de café et lire mon journal. Pendant que Derek dormait et que l'arôme de café se répandait dans la maison, parce qu'il savait que tout était stable et qu'il avait pas besoin d'être sur le bord. Après tout les tragédies, la violence et les pertes qu'on a subi. on portait ouvertement nos cicatrices. Mais aujourd'hui ces marques sur nos corps et sur nos cœurs s'étaient estompés au fil du temps et les choses ont été finalement bonne. Finalement réveillé par l'odeur de la cuisson du bacon j' entendis les pas furtifs de Derek descendre les escaliers, pieds nus et froissé, après avoir tiré sur le pantalon de sommeil. Il arriva derrière moi, reposant ces mains sur mes hanches et planta un baiser sur l'endroit où mon cou rencontre l'épaule. Et je me penchais un peu en arrière contre sa poitrine et se détendit dans son étreinte. À chaque fois, je remarque la façon dont on s'intègre parfaitement ensemble. J'avais pas besoin de le dire, il se déplacerait tout seul pour envelopper ses bras autour de ma taille et de me pousser dans son espace. On sera pressé en peu plus que d'habitudes, tenir un peu plus longtemps et je sais que Derek le sentais aussi, qu'il apprécie dans quelle mesure on était venu.

–Peux-tu sortir le sirop, donc je peux le réchauffer, demande-je,

–Mmmmhmm, murmura Derek dans mon cou en inhalant l'odeur qui était devenue son ancre.

Je retournais les crêpes et Derek tirait la bouteille en forme de feuille d'érable de l'armoire qui me rappela tant notre escapade au Vermont d'où on vient de revenir.

-Tu peux appeler les enfants, demanda Derek en déposant un baiser sur ma joue

-Bien-sûre, dis-je en éteignant la cuisinière glissant la dernière crêpe dans l'assiette.

Je me dirigeais vers l'escalier et monta au deuxième étage en se dirigeant vers la chambre d'Isaac.J'ouvris la porte pour trouver Isaac et Allison blotti ensemble. Allison l'entourant de ces bras et la tête d'Isaac en dessous de son devinais que Isaac avait encore eu un cauchemar et qu'Allison avait du l'entendre. Je souris à leur fraternité et repêcha mon téléphone dans ma poche pour prendre une me dirigeas vers le lit.

-Allison, murmurais-je en la secouant légèrement par l'épaule

Elle remua avant de se réinstaller pour dormir. Je riais légèrement en voyant son manège.

-Bon bien tant pis ça nous verra plus de crêpes pour Derek et moi, dis-je en souriant narquoisement sachant qu'elle m'a entendu

Je sortis de la chambre, plus lourdement en retournant à la cuisine. Je vis Derek sourire et je compris qu'il avait tout entendu. 1,2,3 mima-t-il avant qu'on entende deux paires de pas courir précipitamment dans l'escalier.

-On court pas dans les escalier, cria Derek en plaçant les assiettes sur la table.

–Oui pops, papa, crièrent-ils en même temps

Je souris en voyant la réaction d'Allison même si au début de notre relation, elle n'était pas très enthousiasme. Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, leur pyjama sur le dos, l'oreiller encore imprimer sur leurs visages. Je vis du coin d'œil Derek rire déposant la plaque de crêpe sur la table. Je me dirigeais vers lui en déposant un chaste baiser sur ces lèvres.

-Ewwww, pop, papa, disent nos deux enfants comme des gamins

-Allez à table, dis-je en riant

Allison et Isaac prirent leur place et je m'assis à côté de Derek. On déjeunait dans un silence tellement paisible. Allison et Isaac parlaient tranquillement de l'école, des amis et des détestais briser ça alors je repris mon journal et le tourna jusqu'à tomber sur les mots croisés et mon amant se penchait dans mon espace et m'aidant à remplir les espaces. Je suis même pas surpris qu'il savait des morceaux aléatoires d'informations sur l'opéra et l'histoire et j'adorais voir Derek sourire quand on a obtenu un indice étranger et que je le ferais parler en français ou en italien. Je regardais l'heure, pour voir qu'il allait être bientôt temps de partir pour le travail, l'école.

-Eyh les enfants, si vous voulez avoir le temps de s'habiller pour l'école ça serait le bon moment pour y aller, dis-je baissant mon journal

-Ok, papa, dit Allison en mangeant sa dernière bouchées de crêpes, Isaac hocha la tête la bouche pleine, et j'entendis Derek rire à côté de moi et j'esquive un petit sourire en coin.

Je me tournais vers Derek et d'un contact de yeux, je lui fis comprendre de parler à Isaac à propos de cette nuit. Il hocha la tête, me signalant qu'il a compris.

-Aller, vient Allison, tu prends toujours plus de temps pour t'habiller ma fille, dis-je en me levant de la table, elle suivi mon mouvement et on parti après qu'elle aille déposer un baiser sur la joue de Derek et que moi sur la bouche.

Pov Derek

J'attendis que Allison et Chris soit parti , avant de prendre place à côté de Isaac, qui me regardait comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mauvais. Sa me brise le cœur, de le voir hésiter et apeuré sur tout. Sans hésiter je le pris dans mes bras, mettant sa tête dans mon cou, sachant que sa le rassure.

-Shh, sa vas ,tu n'a rien fait mon chiot, je veux juste savoir si tu vas bien, dis-je en le berçant dans mes bras, déposant un baiser dans ces cheveux bouclés.

-Oui, merci papa, dit-il dans mon cou

-Surtout, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Chris ou même Allison, si tu refait un cauchemar,je veux pas que tu le subis tout seul, ok?, demande-je en lui relevant le menton de ma main libre

Il hocha la tête, me regardant.

-Merci, papa, dit-il

-De rien mon chiot, ta sécurité est importante pour moi, dis-je en lui donnant un dernier câlin.

On se séparait, se relevant de nos chaises, je ramassais les assiettes, je vis Isaac faire la même chose, je mis ma main sur son avant-bras, il releva la tête pour me regarder.

-Vas, t'habiller, je m'occupe de ça, tu dois aller à l'école bientôt, dis-je en lui offrant un léger sourire pour le réconforter.

-Mais toi papa, tu n'aurais pas le temps pour t'habiller, dit-il

-Inquiète-toi pas, je commence plus tard aujourd'hui, j'ai le temps comparé à vous si vous ne partez pas dans 15 minutes, vous allez arriver en retard au travail et l'école, dis-je en regardant l'heure

-Ok, dit-il en partant vers les escaliers,les grimpant 2 marches à la fois

-Isaac, fait attention, dis-je malgré moi, sachant que même s'il se blesse il guérira presque immédiatement.

-Désolé, papa, dit-il

-Ah les enfants, marmonnais-je dans ma barbe, en ramassant la dernière des assiettes sur la table, me dirigeant vers la cuisine, pour les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Je reviens à la table pour ramasser le reste et passer un coup de chiffon, avant de tout ranger à leur place.

J'entendis Chris, Allison,Isaac, se promener au deuxième étage indiquant, qu'il allait bientôt descendre. J'ouvris l'armoire derrière moi, empoignant 2 tasses de café, et versa le café avec 2 cuillères de sucre et un peu de lait. Je visais le couvercle et le mis sur l'îlot.

Chris descendit les escaliers suivi de Allison et Isaac. Je me penchais contre le comptoir, les regardant passer devant moi rapidement pour se rendre au vestibule, mettant botte et manteaux rapidement. Je souris en voyant Chris s'arrêter, se retourner et me regarder.

-J'ai oublié, hien ?, dit-il

je hochais la tête, souriant à leur inattention

-Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas fonctionner, sans ta deuxième tasse de café le matin, dis-je en riant légèrement

Il revient rapidement vers moi, m'élançant avant de m'embrasser profondément, je répondis à son baiser malgré les protestations derrière nous des enfants. On se séparait avant qu'il récupère sa tasses et me donna un dernier baiser, repartant aussi vite qu'il était venu. Je secouais la tête sachant que demain allait être la même chose.

-Au revoir pops, papa, dirent les enfants en même temps suivant leur père.

-Bye les enfants, dis-je en agitant la main, partant moi aussi à notre chambre pour prendre une douche et s'habiller pour le travail.

Pov Générale

Non loin du périmètre de la ville, dans un vieux entrepôt abandonner, plusieurs personnes se tenait au milieu de la place,armé jusqu'au dents.

-Alors c'est qui la cible cette fois-ci, demanda un des hommes

-Derek Hale, le dernier des survivants du feu Hale, dit la seule femme parmi le groupe

-Comment on agit, demanda le même homme

-On attend que mon frère, sa fille et se gars partent au travail et à l'école. On devra agir quand le Hale serra seul dans la maison, dit la femme avec le sourire mauvais.

-On agit quand et on l'amène où après?, demanda le même homme encore

-On agira demain, on l'amène ici et après direction le Mexique, dans un des villages abandonnés, dit la femme

-Ok, les gars vous avez entendu, demain matin on prend place autour de la maison, on attend que ces occupants aille quitté et on attaque, dit ''le chef'' des hommes

Tous hochèrent la tête en accord, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

-Kate Argent , il est un plaisir de faire avec vous, dit le chef

-Et il est un plaisir de faire avec vous Mondeza,dit Kate

Sur ces présentations, le chef Mondeza quitta lui aussi l'entrepôt. Kate Argent ce détourna de l'entrepôt pour se rendre à sa propre voiture, quittant les lieux jusqu'à demain.

-Tu es à moi Derek Hale et à personne d'autres, souffla-t-elle sous son souffle, partant en chapeau de roue.

Pov Isaac

En arrivant à l'école avec Allison, on se dirigeait automatiquement vers nos amis qui nous attendait devant le casier de Lydia.

-Salut vous deux, dit Stiles avec son sourire habituel

-Salut Stiles, répondis- je

-Comment va la petite famille, demanda-t-il

-Super bien et toi ton père, demanda Allison

-Ah il va bien, aucun accident depuis que Derek travail au bureau et il surveille son alimentation alors tout va bien, dit-il en agitant ces bras

Je souris intérieurement sachant très bien que le Shérif ne mange pas ce que son fils peut bien lui préparer, mais ce que mon père prépare le matin avant de partir pour le travail.

-Oui, c'est très bien Stiles, dis-je en souriant

On entendit la cloche sonner, voyant les élèves se rendre au cours on suivi le mouvement, me ramassant en chimie avec le professeur Harris.

-Arrangez-vous pour ne pas vous faire coller aujourd'hui, Stiles et Scott, dis-je tout bas de ma place sachant que Scott a entendu.

-Tu sais c'est bien jamais de notre faute, si on se fait coller, dit Scott tout bas


	2. Chapter 2

Voila le chapitre 2 de la partie 1

bonne lecture!

-Oauin, oauin, je veux bien te croire, répondis-je en souriant au fait que le prof détestent leur face pour je sais quel raison.

-Bon on commence avec la lecture des pages 90 à 110, déclara le prof en se retournant au tableau pour écrire

Il a eu quelques protestations, mais qui furent bien vite étouffer quand le prof s'est retourné avec son regard noir vers la classe.

-Si vous êtes pas content, vous pouvez quitter et échouer le cours, dit-il en nous fixant avec son légendaire visage impassible encore pire que celui de mon père.

-Comme si on avait le choix d'être ici, murmura Stiles assez fort pour que je l'entendes et que Scott se met a rigoler derrière sa main.

-Vous avez quelque chose à dire ou vous le préférer le faire pendant votre colle, dit- il

-Non, non j'ai rien à dire, Mrs Harris, déclara rapidement Stiles

-Bon, alors à vos lectures, dit-il en retournant à son bureau

Le reste du cours fut donner après avoir finir notre lecture et comme par miracle ni Scott ni Stiles se sont faits coller. Après, j'ai eu mon cours de français avec Boyd et tout de suite après on s'est dirigé à la cafétéria rejoignent nos amis qui nous attendait à notre table habituel.

-Alors vos cours s'était comment, demande-je en générale pour tout le monde

-Bien, répondirent-ils tous en même temps

Je hochais la tête, et commença à manger mon repars préparé par papa.

-Aucun shurnaturlle n'shsa fait son apation non?, demanda Stiles la bouche pleine

-Stiles combien de fois on doit te le dire c'est : prendre une bouché, mâcher, avaler et parler après ça car on comprend rien du tout à ton charabia que tu peux dire, dit Lydia en soupirant de défaite

On attendit qu'il avale sa bouchée de sandwich, avant qu'il reparle plus clairement.

-Aucun surnaturel n'a fait son apparition non?, demanda-t-il

-Non pas à ce que je sache, répondis-je en regardant Allison pour confirmation qui hocha la tête en accord.

-Vos parents l'auraient dit non?, demanda-t-il encore une fois

-Oui, Stiles papa ou pops l'aurait fait, répondit Allison en me regardant cette fois si pour confirmation, que je confirma d'un hochement de tête.

Bon, parfait, j'avais aucun goût de courir comme un malade dans la forêt comme la dernière fois, dit-il en rigolant

-T'avais juste à écouter mon père et tu te serais pas retrouver là-bas à courir comme un con à travers toute la forêt. T'as eu de la chance que papa soit intervenu à temps pour sauver encore une fois tes fesses, dis-je en repensant à cette histoire.

-Ouian, ouain, mais j'ai quand même pu aider, non?, rajouta-t-il en souriant fièrement

-Oui, mais pops a juste failli mourir aussi, tu aurais dû dire ce que tu allais faire, Stiles, dit Allison en secouant sa tête.

-Là je te jure que c'était pas intentionnelle, je conduisais et j'ai eu cette idée alors j'ai voulu l'essayer mais je savais pas qu'elle allait marcher, dit- il en jetant c'est bras en l'air

-T'as vraiment eu de la chance que Derek vérifiait le périmètre cette journée là, sinon t'aurais fini en pâté pour chat, dit Scott en riant

-Scotty, Scotty, combien de fois on doit te dire de ne pas faire des jokes ou même essayer d'en faire, demanda Stiles en regardant son meilleur ami désespérément

-Euh... souvent?, se questionna Scott

-Bon, au moins tu le sais, c'est déjà ça, dit Stiles en avalant une autre bouchée de son sandwich

-Tu n'es pas supposé être mon meilleur ami, Stiles, demanda Scott

-Oui, je suis ton meilleur ami, c'est pourquoi je te le dis qu'il faut que tu évites de faire des blagues, pour ne pas te ridiculiser encore plus, confirma Stiles

-Ok, dit Scott mal assuré

-Bon, une autre affaire de régler, dit-il en souriant

Je secouais la tête en riant légèrement au bêtises que Stiles peut débiter mille à l'heure, même si ses plans de sauvegarde son les plus compétent à part ceux de papa et pops. Je regardais l'heure sur mon téléphone pour voir que le dîner est presque et que notre 3ième cours allait bientôt commencer.

-Eyh, il faut qu'on y aille le troisième cours va commencer bientôt et le prof déteste les retardateurs, dis-je à notre gang

Les autres regardent leur téléphone, voyant qu'il restait moins de temps qu'ils pensaient, ils se dépêchent de finir le dîner, jetant les déchets dans la poubelle, on prit nos affaires partent immédiatement en cours de math.

3heures plus tard (16h00) (Pov Isaac)

Je sortis de mon dernier de la journée se dirigeant à mon casier pour attendre Allison, car on rentrait ensemble. Je la vis arriver avec le reste de notre gang à la suite d'elle sauf pour Lydia qui était à côté d'elle comme à son habitude. Une fois arrivé devant moi, je les regarda et soupira

-Je suppose qu'on rentre tous à la maison, demande-je sachant déjà la réponse malgré tous

-Oui, Lydia vient avec nous et le reste dans la voiture de Stiles sauf Scott qui a sa moto avec lui, répondit Allison en souriant

-Ok dis-je en secouant la tête, un léger sourire sur le visage.

Une fois qu'Allison pris ses affaires, on parti tous en voiture se rendant à la maison.

Rendu à la maison, je montais dans ma chambre, jetant mon sac à côté de mon bureau et m'effondra sur le lit les bras replier en dessous de ma tête. J'entendis Allison monter les escaliers et ces pas léger se diriger vers ma chambre, elle frappa à ma porte avant de l'ouvrir et passer sa tête à l'intérieur de ma chambre.

-Isaac je peux te parler une petite seconde, demanda-t-elle

-Oui,bien-sûre rentre Alli, dis-je en me relevant sur les coudes pour la regarder

Elle rentre dans la chambre, avant de refermer la porte et venir s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tout le monde vas bien, papa va bien, demande-je en fonçant les sourcils dans la confusion

-Non, non tout le monde vas bien, pops, papa, la meute. En fait, Lydia vient de recevoir un message de Jackson, dit-elle en souriant un tout petit peu

Je sentis mon cœur rater un battement en entendant le nom de Jackson,mais je laissais rien paraître.

-Oui, et c'est quoi le rapport avec moi, demande-je innocemment

-Isaac, tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir, tu sais que je suis toujours là quand tu fais des cauchemars, et je t'entends parler de Jackson,dit-elle en posant une main sur mon genou

-Oh, dis-je en rougissant

-Oh oui, dit-elle en riant à mon rougissement

-Pas drôle, sœurette, dis-je en baissant la tête

-Oh Issac, je ris pas de toi pour être méchante je te taquine. Mais pour revenir au sujet de Jackson, surtout ne m'en veut pas , mais avant qu'il part pour l'été, il est venu à la maison parler avec pops, dit-elle rapidement

Je la regardes, complètement perdu et confus, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait.

-De quoi tu parles Allison, je le saurais, si Jackson serait venu à la maison, dis-je complètement confus

-Non, il est venu à la maison le lendemain de l'histoire du Kanima, dit-elle en me regardant

-Oh j'étais avec Stiles et Scott cette journée là, dis-je

-j'étais pas supposée entendre la conversation, car je devais être avec Lydia, mais il est venu et sa m'a surpris alors je suis restée caché pour écouter la conversation, dit-elle

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passée après Alli, dis-je intrigué malgré moi

-Euh, Jackson a demandé de parler à pops, alors papa est allé chercher pops, après ils se sont assis à la table et Jackson s'est mis à parler, dit -elle

-Parler de quoi, demande-je intrigué

-Jackson a déclaré à pops et papa, qu'il était ton compagnon, mais qu'il ne tentera pas sa chance tant qu'il ne réglera pas ces problèmes personnelles. Pops a juste regardé Jackson comme s'il pourrait lui arracher la gorge avec ces dents, sûrement que sans papa, pour lui calmer vers le bas, il l'aurai probablement fait, après quelques minutes de silence, pops a déclaré qu'il savait déjà que son fils était son compagnon et qu'il comprenait son choix de partir pour régler tout ces problèmes et revenir par la suite, pour parler avec toi. Puis Jackson a remis une lettre à pops qui est pour toi et lui a dit qu'il doit te le remettre 1 semaine avant qu'il revient ici, dit -elle en se tordant les mains, regardant au sol

-Je ...je .. elle est où cette lettre, réussi-je à sortir

-Je sais pas, pops l'a donné à papa, après que Jackson soit parti de la maison, dit -elle en secouant la tête

-Quand pops revient se soir tu lui demandera ou à papa, dit-elle en me souriant

-Ok, sinon sa vas bien avec Scott, c'est pas trop malaisément , demande-je curieux

-Non, sa vas, on a mis tout de côté et on a compris qu'on est pas des compagnons, dit -elle en souriant

-Content pour toi, bon on devrait aller rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils fassent une gaffe surtout Stiles, dis-je en me relevant du lit, je me mis devant elle et tendis mes mains pour l'aider à ce relever.

Elle les empoignant et je la relevais

-Merci, dit-elle en partant, je la suivi, on descendit l'escalier pour rejoindre la meute dans le salon quand le téléphone de la maison sonna, étant le plus proche, je l'empoignant avant de répondre,

-Maison Argent -Hale, dis-je

-Salut, Isaac, entendis-je la voix de papa

-Salut, papa, est-ce que tout vas bien, demande-je

-Oui, c'est juste pour dire que je fais un double shift se soir et je serais à la maison demain vers 10 heure, dit-il

-Oh ok, je vais le dire à Allison, euh... papa... je peux te demander quelque chose, dis-je en m'éloignant de la meute

-Bien -sûres, est-ce que tout vas bien, demanda-t-il inquiet

-Oui, oui tout vas bien, euh... la lettre que Jackson vous a remis, est-ce que tu sais elle est où, demande-je hésitant

-Oh la lettre de Jackson, non je m'en souviens pas, mais tu peux demander la question à pops quand il rentrera à la maison ce soir, lui le sera plus que moi, répondit-il

-Ok, merci papa, dis-je

-De rien fiston, bon pour le dîner comme pops va arriver tard lui aussi, dans mon manteau de cuir il doit avoir un 40$, alors quand vous aurez faim toi et la meute commandez- vous de quoi à livrer, sinon le frigo et les armoires sont remplis de collations et je sais que c'est votre première journée d'école mais si la meute reste à dormir vous pouvez prendre notre lit,mais dit aux autres d'avertir leurs parents, me dit-il

-Ok, papa, je passerais le message à tous, répondis-je en souriant

-Derek vient on doit y aller, entendis-je la voix de Parrish à travers le téléphone

-Oui, j'arrive. Bon je dois y aller fiston, faites attention à vous, et je vous aimes Allison et toi, me dit -il

-Moi aussi papa, faites attention à vous, on se revoit plus tard, répondis-je en souriant

-Je t'aime Isaac, me dit-il avant de raccrocher

-Moi, aussi papa, moi aussi, murmurais-je avant de reposer le téléphone sur son chargeur et de revenir au salon

-Il a dit quoi papa Derek, demanda Lydia en me regardant

-Il fait un double shift se soir et rentre demain matin, il y a de l'argent qui nous est laissé pour le souper si on a faim après avoir manger toutes le collations et vous pouvez rester dormir ici,mais vous devez avertir vos parents et on peut dormir dans leur lit à eux se soir, répondis-je à sa question

-Oh c'est super, je vais appeler ma mère pendant la soirée, répondit-elle

-Nous aussi, répondit la meute d'une même voix

-Ok, dis-je en m'assoyant à côté d'Allison qui m'avait garder un place, je me blottis contre elle comme à mon habitude et on mis le film sur play, choisi par les soins de Stiles.

3Heures plus tard,(19hoo) (pov Isaac)

On vient de finir notre deuxième film quand mes oreilles de loup entendis le grognements des ventres de la meute, indiquent qu'il est l'heure de commander à manger. Je me relevais doucement des bras d'Allison.

-Je penses qu'il est temps de commander quelque chose à manger, des suggestions, demande-je à l'avis générale

-Pizza, s'exclamèrent-ils tous d'une même voix

-Ok, quelles sortes, demande-je en me relevant du canapé pour aller dans la cuisine, sorti le papier de la pizzeria de notre petite ville, du tiroir, le mettre sur le comptoir et prendre le téléphone.

-Tout garnie, avec supplément d'olive noire, pepperoni, viande, champignons, 2 pizza x-large et une pizza x-large avec le fou de la viande, répondit Stiles connaissant notre commande par cœur, car on commande la même chose à chaque fois. Je composais le numéro de téléphone et attendis que la sonnerie sonne avant de le mettre sur haut-parleur.

-Bonjour, Pizzeria le Salut, que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui, répondit une voix enjoué au bout

-Bonjour, j'aimerais passer une commande de pizzas, s'il vous plaît, lui dis-je

-Oui, bien- sûre votre adresse svp, demanda la voix

-C'est le 1008, DuChêne,Beacon Hills, répondis-je

-Ok, votre commande sera …, demanda la voix

-Ça sera : 2 pizza x-large tout garnie, avec supplément d'olive noire, pepperoni, viande, champignons, et une pizza x-large le fou de la viande, répondis-je tapotant mes doigts sur le comptoir

-Ok parfait c'est pris en note, autre chose avec votre commande?, demanda-t-elle

-Non, je vous remercie, combien de temps la livraison va prendre et le montant total sera de combien?, demande-je

-Environ 40 minutes et le montant s'élève à 35,90 $, monsieur, répondit-elle

-Merci de l'information, bonne soirée à vous, la salues-je

-À vous aussi, dit-elle et je raccrocha

-Bon bien vous avez entendu, dis-je

On revient tous au salon, reprenant nos places de tout à l'heure.

40minutes plus tard, les pizzas arrivèrent, on les dévorent en écoutant notre film, entre temps mes amis avaient téléphoné à leurs parents les avertissant qu'ils dorment à notre maison. Vers 21ho30, j'entendis la voiture de pops se stationner à l'entrée, une ouverture de porte, qui claque et pops gravir les marches de la maison, pour passer la porte d'entrée, avec un sourire au lèvres.

-Salut papa, dit Allison en lui donnant un câlin

-Salut, pops, dis-je en copiant le geste de ma sœur

-bonjour Mrs, Argent, dirent les autre en nous souriant

-Bonjour les enfants, vous allez bien, demanda-t-il en accrochant son manteau dans le placard

-Super, répondit Stiles d'un aire enjoué

Les autres hochèrent la tête en affirmation.

-C'est bien, il est où Derek?, demanda-t-il

-Il a appelé plus tôt dans la soirée pour dire qu'il fait un double shift se soir et rentre demain matin tard, transmis-je les nouvelles

-Ah ok, est-ce que vous avez mangé, nous demanda-t-il

-Oui, papa nous a dit de commander, on t'as laissé des tranches, si jamais tu as faim, elles sont au frigo, dis-je

-Merci fiston, je suppose que tout le monde dort ici se soir ?, questionna-t-il

-Oui. Ils ont déjà appelé leurs parents et papa a dit qu 'on pouvait dormir dans votre lit se soir, lui dis-je

-Ok, je vais aller travailler sur quelques ajustions sur un fusil après je vais dormir, mais vous vous couchez pas tard maximum 11hoo, les jeunes, dit-il en nous regardant

-Oui, Mrs. Argent, disent-ils

-Bon, dit -il en prenant ces tranches de pizza dans le frigo et se dirigea au sous-sol

On le regardait partir avant que je me retournes vers mes amis.

-Et si on allait ce changer et aller tout de suite au lit à la place, ils ont une télé à eux dans leur chambre, demande-je en le regardant

-Oui, sa serait une bonne idée, comme ça si on s'endort bien sa serait déjà sur le lit et non sur les divan, dit Danny

-Bon bien allons-y, dis-je

Je les vis monter l'escalier et moi je me dirigea au sous-sol voir pops. Je descendit rapidement l'escalier et me dirigea vers l'atelier de pops.

-Pops, je peux te demander quelque chose, demande-je timidement

Il s'arrêta de faire ce qu'il faisait et me regardant, le souci marquer sur son visage

-Est-ce que tous vas bien, me demanda-t-il inquiet

-Oui, oui, euh... en fait je voulais demander si tu as la lettre de Jackson, demande-je en regardant le sol

-Oh, Isaac, bien-sure que je l'ai, j'allais quand même pas la jeter, c'est de ton compagnon qu'on parle tout de même et je sais que c'est important pour un loup, me dit-il en me prenant dans ces bras.

J'enfouis immédiatement ma tête sous son cou comme je le fais avec papa, il me caressa le dos en me donnant un baiser sur la tête.

-Viens, on va la chercher, dit-il en se détachant de moi et se dirigea vers le fond de notre sous-sol. Je le suivi, marchant juste derrière lui. Il s'arrêta devant l'armoire, l'ouvrant pour ressortir une petite boîte qu'il enleva le couvercle, pris l'enveloppe et me la tendis.

-Je dirais qu'il faut mieux que tu la lise ici, prend la chambre de lecture, tu sera plus confortable là -bas, me dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ma tête et retourner à son atelier.

Je restais là ne sachant pas quoi faire. Finalement je pris mon courage à deux mains, me dirigea vers la chambre de lecture, refermant la porte derrière moi une fois renter, je me mis sur le fauteuil et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Dépliant la lettre, je reconnus l'écriture de mon compagnon.

_Cher Isaac, _

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que Allison t'en a finalement parlé(et oui je sais qu'elle était là le jour de ma conversation avec tes deux papas), en tous cas je ne ferais pas les 4 coins du monde pour te dire que oui tu avais raison je suis ton compagnon, mais si je te l'ai jamais avoué c'est que j'avais peur que mon comportement et mon attitude soit mauvais pour toi. Alors j'ai décidé qu'après le problème Kanima, je partais pour un temps indéterminée pour régler tout mes problèmes et après ça revenir pour te voir et te parler pour savoir si on se donnait une chance( j'espère juste que tu vas m'attendre, peut-être par par l'éternité mais pour les quelques mois que je serais parti). Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que dans exactement 1 semaine je rentre officiellement à Beacon Hills. Je vais pas te écrire une lettre d'amour cette fois-ci car je préfère te parler de vive voix, mais sache que je t'aime, même avant que je deviennes un loup-garou. Alors je te dis à bientôt et quand je rentres j'espère réellement pouvoir te parler et la chance de devenir ton petit-ami et compagnon._

_Je t'aime Isaac Argent Hale _

_Jackson Whittemore , ton compagnon_

En lisant cette lettre, les larmes coulèrent tous seul sur mes joues, tellement j'étais heureux, qu'il revenait bientôt parmi nous et pour moi. Je la relis une deuxième fois, avant de la ranger dans son enveloppe et me diriger vers l'atelier de mon pops. Une fois arriver je me jetais dans ces bras, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou, les larmes encore coulant sur mes joues.

-Isaac, Isaac, fiston tout vas bien, demanda-t-il précipitamment inquiet

-Oh plus que bien... il avoue m'aimer et il rentre dans une semaine... dans une semaine pops, dis-je en pleurant de joie

-Oh c'est merveilleux non?, demanda-t-il

-Oui ,dis-je en riant de bonheur

-Allez-viens on va se coucher, avant que la meute prends tout la place sur notre lit, dit-il

On se dirigea à la sorti du sous-sol montant rapidement au deuxième étage, je me dirigea vers ma chambre me changea rapidement avant de rejoindre la chambre de nos parents. Je vis pops coucher au milieu du lit, une place sur sa droite inoccupé alors je me glissais sous son bras me collant contre lui, je vis Allison faire la même chose de l'autre côté et bientôt on fût rejoint par toute la meute se collant contre nous. Je fermais lentement les yeux, le sommeil m'apportant dans le pays des rêve avec le sourire au lèvres, le cœur gonfler de joie, je m'endormis sous l'œil bienveillant de ma nouvelle famille

-Dors bien chiot, entendis-je de la part de la meute et pops avant de m'endormir pour de bon. Sachant qu'ils veilleront sur moi, comme une famille doit le faire. 

Laissez une reviews et merci de lire! La suite n'arrivera pas tout de suite car je dois la penser et l'écrire car je suis dû genre à écrire spontanément quand une idée me vient en tête.


	3. Le Kidnapping partie 1

Pov Générale

La nuit avançait son cours, dans la maison Argent -Hale tous le monde dormait paisible, Isaac rêvait à quelque chose de bien pour une fois depuis des nombreuses années. Chris rêvait à son amant, de leur future mariage, le reste de la meute, eux étaient blotti contre leur amis, on pouvait voir des visages paisibles et serein. Alors que dans le département de police de Beacon Hills s'était un peu le bordel, Parrish et Hale avait attraper des voleurs entrain de voler une boutique sur la principale rue, alors qu'il faisait leur ronde. Et quand Derek a voulu arrêter un des 2 voleurs se salaud en plus de vouloir essayer de s'enfuir, lui a tiré dessus et maintenant sa chemise est foutue. Parrish arrêta le deuxième voleur alors que Hale menotta plus fermement celui qui lui a tiré dessus.

-Vraiment pas malin toi, de tirer sur un officier et voler une boutique dans cette ville, car tu vois je connais plus que bien le shérif de cette ville et mon petit-ami tient une boutique d'arme ,alors imagine ce qui vas se passer pour toi, s'il apprend que tu m'a tiré dessus, je donnes pas cher de ta peau, dit Derek en poussant le voleur plutôt brusquement devant lui en grognant pour la bonne et du forme de son SourWolf comme l'aime appelé Stiles.

-Oh vas te faire foutre, ton pédé de petit-ami ne me ferra rien s'il veut pas finir en prison, ricana méchamment le voleur

Derek une fois arriver devant la voiture, plaqua le voleur durement contre la voiture et se penchant vers lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Ah inquiète- toi pas mon pédé de petit-ami comme tu le dis si bien, sait comment faire disparaître un corps et la forêt de Beacon Hills contient des endroits très profond où personne ne vas plus depuis des siècles, murmura Derek d'une voix grave en à donner des frissons

Il sentit le sentiment de peur du voleur et sourit content de son effet. Il ouvrit la porte arrière et sans plus de cérémonies jeta le voleur en arrière.

-Eyh faite attention , cria le voleur mécontent

-Oups, dit Derek en claquant la porte et s'assoyant dans le siège passager, alors que Jordan vient prendre sa place de conducteur, regardant Derek, inquiet malgré qu'il sache que Derek est déjà guéri.

-Sa vas ton bras, demanda Jordan en jetant un coup d'œil à Derek

-Oui, oui, la balle est ressorti et je vais bien, sauf si je me fais tuer par Chris et les enfants quand ils vont savoir ce qui c'est passer ce soir, dit-il en rigolant

-Ouian t'as sûrement raison Derek, je te souhaite bonne chance d'avance et surtout bonne chance pour le shérif qui risque de te passer un savon monstre quand tu vas arriver au poste, dit Parrish en riant à la face de son coéquipier

-Oh merde, j'avais pas pensé au Shérif, dit-il en soupirant, se passant une main sur le visage fatigué

-Bonne chance, rigola Parrish en tapotant le bras de Derek

En arrivant au poste, les deux policiers sortent leurs voleurs, les tenant fermement, ils rentrent au poste, allant jeter ces deux prisonniers au cellule et revient à leur bureau. Derek n'a même pas eu le temps de s'asseoir que le shérif John Stilinski le demanda à son bureau. Derek hocha la tête à Jordan avant de ce diriger vers le bureau de son patron. Il souffla un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte et renter dans le bureau du Shérif qui releva immédiatement la tête de sa paperasse, le regard qui passa la forme de Derek au peine fin et inquiet.

-Tu vas bien Derek, demanda celui-ci

-Oui, je vais bien, la balle est ressortie et le trou refermé, dit Derek touchant sa ''blessure'' par réflexe.

-Je vais devoir t'envoyer à l'hôpital et à la maison, dit le shérif

-Bien non je vais bien, j'ai cicatrisé dès que la balle est sortie, s'exclama Derek

-Oui,je sais mais les autres sauf Parrish ne savent pas que tu es un loup-garou, alors ils font trouver ça louche que tu restes ici comme si rien ne s'est passé, dit John roulant des yeux au comportement de Derek

-Ah oups, j'avais oublié ce détail, dit Derek d'une petite voix

-Ça j'avais compris, allez vas SourWolf, dit John en reprenant l'expression de son fils

-Ah je savais que j'avais dû achever ce Stiles, murmura assez fort Derek pour que John l'entend, riant légèrement de son commentaire, alors que le shérif pris un aire confus avant de rire lui aussi comprenant que son deuxième fils faisait une blague.

Derek ressorti du bureau, allant vers Parrish qui le regarda avec un aire amuser avant de comprendre qu'il doit le prendre à ''l'hôpital'' .

-Allez vient Der-ours, dit Parrish en riant au aire indigné de son coéquipier

-Mais vous avez quoi, avant vos surnoms aujourd'hui, grogna Derek en jetant un regard noir à Parrish

Les deux coéquipiers sortir du Département, embarquant dans la voiture de service avant que Parrish démarra et parti en direction de la maison de Derek.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire pour expliquer que tu rentres aussi tôt à la maison alors que tu dois faire un double shift aujourd'hui, demanda Jordan en jetant un coup d'œil à Derek

-Je sais pas, dire que le Shérif m'a libéré plus tôt?, répondit Derek

-T'as une maison remplie de loup-garou, penses-tu qu'ils font te croire, demanda Jordan

-Je suis né loup-garou, alors je sais contrôler ma respiration et mon cœur pour qu'ils ne détectent pas ma respiration, alors sa devrait bien aller, répondis Derek

-Pourquoi tu veux leur mentir, sa serais pas plus simple de dire la vérité?, questionna Jordan

-Oui sa serais plus facile, mais je sais que si je le dis, ils vont aller mode protection et je veux pas les inquiétés, dis Derek

Jordan tourna dans l'allée de la maison coupa le moteur et se retourna vers Derek.

-Dis-leurs la vérité, c'est la meilleure chose à faire, ok?, dit Jordan avec un regard sérieux

-Ok , ouain t'as raison de toute manière je peux pas le les regarder dans les yeux et mentir, répondit honnêtement Derek

-Parfait, voilà ce que je voulais entendre, dit Jordan en souriant

-Bon, je vais renter, fait attention à toi , dit Derek en débarquant de la voiture, fermant la porte derrière lui

-Bonne chance Derek on se revoit bientôt, dit Jordan en redémarrant la voiture, reculant de l'allée et parti. Derek le regardant partir avec de souffler et partir vers l'entrée. Il n'a même pas le temps de sortir ces clés que la porte s'ouvre brusquement et que Chris se jette sur lui inquiet.

-Sa vas, pourquoi tu rentre aussi tôt, c'est quoi ce sang sur ta chemise, et ce TROU!? questionna son amant

-Wow , calme toi je vais bien, tu vas réveiller tout le monde, je me suis juste fait tirer dessus se soir, mais j'ai guérie alors sa vas , dit Derek en déposant un baiser sur la bouche de Chris

Automatiquement Chris colla Derek contre lui en approfondissant le baiser et passant ces bras autour de Derek les collant vraiment proche.

-Papa,Pops, papa Derek, cria tous en même temps la meute avant de se regarder et éclater de rire à leurs synchronisation

Chris se détacha de son amant avant de se retourner vers les enfants et les regarder plutôt durement

-Vous devriez pas être entrain de dormir, demanda Chris

-Techniquement oui, mais votre niveau d'inquiétude était trop élevé pour qu'on l'ignore, alors qu'est-ce qui se passe?, demanda Ethan

-Je me suis faite tirer … commença Derek avant de se faire couper par la voix de son fils

-Quoi! cria Isaac dévalant les escalier pour courir vers son père pour se blottir contre lui ne se souciant pas que pops tenait encore son papa dans ces bras

-Est-ce que tu vas bien papa Derek, demanda Lydia la voix inquiète descendant elle aussi les escaliers pour venir vers son papa Derek

Derek regarda sa meute au complet, se sentant fautif de leur inquiétude qu'il n'avait pas besoin après les événement du Kanima.

-Oui,oui je vais bien c'est pas une balle ordinaire qui vas me tuer, pas besoin de s'inquiéter, je vais bien, bon ok sauf pour mon uniforme, dit Derek en faisant une blague pour détendre atmosphère

Mais bien-sûre personne rigola beaucoup trop inquiet pour leur papa Derek ou amant. Ils restèrent là tous ensemble Derek au milieu pendant un bon moment avant que Derek commença à se fatiguer.

-Et si on allait dormir, je commence à être fatigué et vous avez de l'école dans quelques heures , dit Derek en bayant pour prouver son point de vue

Les autres hochèrent tous la tête, se détachant de Derek pour se diriger au deuxième étage. Isaac, Allison et Chris restèrent avec Derek, ne voulant pas le quitter de vue.

-Allez venez mes amours, il est temps de dormir, dit Derek en joignant ces mains à Chris,Issac et Allison se rapprocha de son pops. Tous ensemble ils montèrent les escalier pour se diriger vers la chambre de leur parent. Derek se détacha d'eux pour aller dans la salle de bain, suivi de Chris avec des vêtements de rechange pour son amant qui l'embrassa pour le remercier, Chris resta coller contre Derek déposant des baisers sur son épaule nue, avant d'aller chercher une petite lingette et nettoyer là où le sang avait séché après avoir guérie.

-Ne me fait jamais ça, je veux pas te perdre, dit Chris en rapprochant son amant, se collant contre lui par derrière, déposant par la même occasion un baiser entre les omoplates au centre du tatouage de Derek.

-Eyh, chéri je vais bien ok, c'était pas une balle remplie de tue-loup j'ai guéri immédiatement, et en plus Parrish était avec moi, alors j'avais rien à craindre, il m'aurait aider si sa aurait été du tue-loup, dit Derek en regardant dans les yeux de Chris par le miroir, essayant de transmettre tous son amours à travers le miroir.

-Ok, mais je t'aime pareil et je veux pas te perdre. Allez vient on va aller dormir, dit Chris en tirant son petit-ami par la taille vers leur chambre et le lit où la meute était déjà allongé là en boule chacun collé ensemble. Derek et Chris sourire à cette scène.

-Merci, dit Derek en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant de se joindre à la meute sur le lit. Chris resta là quelque secondes complètement perdu à cause du merci de son petit-ami, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il le remerciait, mais oublia vite cette préoccupation quand il vit Derek tendre sa main vers lui l'invitant à se coucher avec lui. Ils les rejoint se collant contre son amant enfouissant sa tête dans le cou et respira l'odeur de son future mari.. Le meute se rapprocha d'eux automatiquement, avant que les deux adultes s'endormirent heureux.

Pov Chris (lendemain matin)

Je me suis réveillé ce matin, pour voir que tout la meute avait desserré le lit et qu'il restait juste moi et Derek dans le lit blotti ensemble, la tête de mon petit -ami sur ma souris avant de me me dégager tout doucement de lui pour ne pas le réveiller. Je replaçais mon chandail avant de sortir de notre chambre et me diriger au rez de chaussé pour voir les enfants.

Je me dirigea tranquillement vers la cuisine, fredonnant une chanson qui passait à la radio en tournant le coin je vis Allison et Isaac devant les fourneaux, alors que le reste des enfants étaient assis au comptoir, préparant des fruits, versant du jus ou du lait dans les tasses.

-Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe ici, demandes-je en rentrant dans la cuisine

-Bonjour papa, on a décidé d'essayer de faire le petit déjeuner comme pops nous a montré une fois, dit Allison en me souriant

-Ah oui, comme pops vous a montré une fois, demandes-je en haussant un sourcil

-Oui, papa nous a montré comment faire quelques plats, si jamais on est tout seul, il ne veut pas qu'on aille toujours de la nourriture commandé pour dîner ou souper, dis Isaac en me souriant

-Et quand papa vous a apprit à faire ça?, demandes-je curieux

-Quand tu étais parti à un séminaire, on a fait un soirée avec pops et il nous a montré comment préparer un repas rapide, simple et savoureux, dit ma fille en souriant au souvenir de cette merveilleuse soirée

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant comment mes enfants étaient heureux.

-C'est vrai que personne ne peut battre Derek en matière de cuisine, dis-je en me versant une tasse de café, prenant une gorgé bien fraîche, soupirant de bonheur

-Oui, mais il est où papa, demanda Isaac en me regardant avec ces yeux

-Je l'ai laissé dormir, il a tous de même presque fait un double shift et a été blessé, dis-je en m'appuyant contre le comptoir

-Ah ok, j'irais lui souhaiter bonne journée avant de partir à l'école, dit Isaac en souriant

-Ah en parlant de l'école je pense qu'il est temps que vous déjeuner rapidement et allez s'habiller, si vous voulez avoir le temps de se rendre à l'école , dis-je en regardant l'heure sur l'horloge

-Oh zut, il est presque l'heure, dit Stiles en enfournant sa dernière bouché de crêpe

Je souris en les regardant s'activer pour tous manger, une fois ma tasse de café fini, je remontais à notre chambre, je passais doucement la porte pour voir mon amant encore endormi, blotti dans les couvertures et sur mon oreiller. Je souris, avant de me diriger dans la penderie pour prendre mes vêtements de la journée. Je me glissais tranquillement dans notre douche sachant que le bruit ne réveillera pas Derek, depuis que la salle de bain est isolé. Après une douche rapide, je m'habilla et revient dans notre chambre. Je me dirigea vers le lit du côté de Derek.

-Je t'aime chéri, dis-je doucement en déposant un baiser sur son front, avant de sortir de la chambre et se diriger au rez-de-chaussé pour voir les enfants habiller et prêts pour l'école.

-Tiens ta tasse de café, pops, dit Isaac en me tendant le tasse

-Merci, fiston sans vous ou votre père pour me le rappeler, je l'oublierais souvent, dis-je en récupérant ma tasse

-Nous on doit partir si on veut pas arriver en retard à l'école, dit Allison en prenant ces clés et ces affaires

Les autres suivirent rapidement le mouvement, en mettant leurs souliers, prenant leurs clés et leurs affaires avant de ce diriger à l'entrée et partir en lançant des au revoir monsieur , bonne journée. Je les regardais faire avec un sourire sur le visage content d'avoir une aussi belle meute. Je partis prendre mes propres affaires avant de suivre les pas de la meute. Je refermais la porte à clé, souhaitant une bonne journée à mon amant et parti.

**Pov Kate Argent** (Sœur de Chris Argent et tante de Allison Argent)

On se tenait non loin de la maison de mon frère, je regardais ma nièce sorti, suivi de la ''meute'' comme des bons petits chiens qu'ils étaient. Je les vis embarquer dans les voitures et partir à l'école. Je les suivis du regards le temps qu'ils disparaissent avant de reporter mon regard sur la maison pour voir mon frère sortir de la maison le sourire au lèvres. Je secouais la tête de dégoût à son petit bonheur qui risque d'aussi vite finir que de commencer. Je le regardais monter dans sa voiture et partir lui aussi, comme avec les adolescents je le suivi du regard avant de rapporter mon attention sur la maison.

-On attend encore un peu, je voudrais pas qu'ils reviennent et foutent tous en l'air, dis-je en regardant chaque chasseur, qui hochèrent la tête pour confirmer leur accord.

Je tendis mon ouïe pour voir entendre un seul cœur battre dans la maison

-On s'y dirige dans 5 minutes à partir de maintenant, dis-je en entendant les battements cœur augmenter de vitesse comme s'il vient de se réveiller.

5minutes plus tard, je fis signe au chasseur d'aller vers la maison gardant toujours une oreiller attentive sur la maison, pour entendre les battements de cœur au rez-de-chaussé. Je regardais ces chasseurs naïfs croire réellement qu'ils font capturer un loup-garou dangereux, ce qu'ils savent pas c'est qu'ils faisaient juste partie de mon plan pour obtenir Derek Hale au Mexique pour exécuter mon propre plan. Je souris malgré moi, contente qu'après tout ces années je vais enfin pouvoir achever le dernier des Hale comme prévue en premier plan il y a tous ces années avec mon père. Je les vis défoncer la porte, rentrant arme en poing je vis le chef de ces chasseurs poussant Derek sur la table qui grimaça de douleur, avant de se relever les mains sur la table.

-Alors si tu nous parlais de ce que tu as commis, demanda Servedro le chef de la meute

Je vis Derek se relever complètement, essuyant le sang au coin de sa bouche.

-Alors, ça te dis de parler, dit Servedro en armant son fusil avant de le pointer sur Derek

Je me rapprocha de la porte sachant que mon moment sera bientôt là. Je vis Derek vers un pas crachant le sang, les chasseurs pointèrent tous leurs fusils sur Derek

-Je sais pas de quoi vous parlez, dit-il en fixant durement le chef

-Ah vous savez très bien de quoi je parles, dit Servedro en fixant Derek avec un sourire en coin mauvais.

J'agis au même moments, jetant le gaz dans la maison, je le vis prendre une position de défense, je rentrais dans la maison, laissant échapper un cri de jaguar, désarmant le premier des chasseurs, je le jeta à terre, avant que des coups de feu s'en suive

-Tuez-les, cria le chefs continuant de tirer,

Je les assomma tous, avant d'armer mon fusil et tirer droit entre le torse de Derek, qui s'était relever de sa position de défense. Je le vis se prendre le torse avec ces deux mains avant de tomber à genoux, baissant la tête pour regarder sa blessure, je vis un pas pour sortir de la fumé et au même moment il releva la tête.

-C'est vrai, murmura-t-il

et je marchais tranquillement vers lui, relevant mon fusil, pour sortir de cette brume qu'au même moment il me vit

-Tu es réel, chuchota-t-il me regardant avec les yeux ébahis,

-C'est vrai, Derek et si tu es surpris de me voir, regarde ça, dis-je en m'arrêtant complètement devant, laissant mon visage se transformer en celui du werejuguars.

Je m'approcha de lui pour l'assommer avant de le prendre et parti vers mon véhicule stationner nos loin de là. Je le balançais dans le coffre de la voiture, refermant le coffre, avant de prendre le siège avant, démarrant, je partis de l'endroit ne voulant pas être là quand les flics débarqueront.

Je pris la sortie la plus proche. Filant à l'horizon avec le dernier des Hale dans mon coffre, le sourire au lèvre.

Bon voilà pour aujourd'hui, je commence tout de suite la partie 2 de ce texte! pour la mettre le plus vite possible.

Oublier pas les commentaires sa serait apprécié!

merci de lire!

VN :)


End file.
